Viva-TV on IBC sa bagong TV ratings
The newest weekly 30-minute flaship programs are entitled @Annebishowsa with Anne Curtis, Popstar Diaries with Sarah Geronimo and KC.com with KC Concepcion. With its the newest reality show called P-POP Star Hunt having its pilot this Saturday, Viva-TV makes a splash in the local scene this month. This Saturday night reality program inspired by tvN's K-POP Star Hunt for the Filipino teens shine always exciting to meet young Filipinos who get their talents noticed and appreciated abroad who auditioned as these teens faced talented finalists from other Asian countries including Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan, and Thailand. This show can be most revealing, judge Louie Ocampo point out – which makes a teens. Rommel Lubguban, which return to senior broadcast producer for Viva for write, edit, supervise video graphics promos for The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, NBA local broadcast, PBA local basketball league and many more. Started with Winx Club, sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Can the Winx manage to protect the chosen one? Find out in the all-new season of the Winx Club airs on Monday to Friday at 5 p.m., against with Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas (Ch. 2) and It Started with A Kiss (Ch. 7) and Daily Top 10, an hour-long round up of the each day’s ten most requested both OPM TV and K-POP videos hosted by VJ Sam Pinto airs on Modnay to Friday at 5:30 p.m., to competes with teleserye My Daddy Dearest (Ch. 7) and Aryanna (Ch. 2). Premieres on July 2, there’s Estudyante Blues, a series about three different brothers portrayed by Richard Gutierrez, IC Mendoza and Onemig Bondoc. Tonight, Estuyante Blues makes its first airing. The cast also includes Andi Eigenmann, Raymond Gutierrez and Princess Velasco. Showtime is 9:30 p.m. The new action-drama TV series called Super Kapitan, on Wednesday nights starring action star Robin Padilla and the new original sitcom Everybody Dok on Friday nights starring the Filipino actor AJ Muhlach. On Sundays at 12 noon, the first sexiest reality show called Pantaxya X: The Search for the Nnext Pantasya ng Bayan. Maui Taylor and Katya Santos as the hosts follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom. Jon Santos host The Jon Santos Show, which airs on Saturdays at 10:30 p.m., a one-hour talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago. On Tuesday nights, Vice Ganda is "unkabogable", as keeps house in Petrang Kabayo, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The house into a horse while his Erickson (Aga Muhlach) is at work. In the cast also are Ella Cruz, Candy Pangilinan, Sam Pinto and DJ Durano. Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak called Petra's Panniest (Mondays, Wedneesdays and Fridays at 8:30 p.m.), a 30-minute program showcasing the funniest scenes from Viva movies and videos from the internet. The phenomenal top-rating franchised game show based on the British is back: The Weakest Link now with new host lucky charm Luis Manzano, now airs on Saturdays at 7 p.m., contestants win up to P1 million in every episode and another prize of P50,000 is at stake for lucky televiewers who can join the fun by texting WL to number 2968. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto, airs on Saturday nights at 8:30 p.m., at stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewer who will join the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe and Touch Mobile users. With the help of Viva Entertainment, IBC-13 comes up with new and exciting programming. They also feature some first-ever teleserye Esperanza at 9 p.m. starring Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano, Richard Yap, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Daniel Padilla plus the asianovelas Dream High (Season 2) at 10:30 p.m. and Can You Hear My Heart at 11 p.m. from Monday to Friday and the newest variety show I Am Sarah on Sundays, at 8 p.m. with popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Aside from film production, the company into film distribution (Viva Films), television production (Viva Television), recording (Viva Records), video (Viva Video), video rental and retail (Video City), events and concerts (Viva Concerts and Events) and sports division (Viva Sports). With this development on Viva-TV, the newest entertainment network on IBC-13 we hope that local TV scene is enlivened beyond a three-network world. Just a thought network has a consistent 30 or 45 percent of ratings, can now a strong No. 3 to GMA 7 and ABS-CBN in their ratings.